Rollo
Rollo is a human, primarily known for being a well-respected citizen of the Barren-Lands. Early Life Not much is known about Rollo's upbringing. The earliest record of him appearing in the Barren-Lands was when he wandered into Running Fridge when he was thirteen years old. He was taken in by the owner of a local tavern, and became a sort of apprentice for the tavern. He began to learn not only how to run the tavern, but also to take care of Running Fridge's power storage which was wired out of the tavern. Adulthood Rollo grew into a very kind and respectable young man. Many tavern regulars and travelers all took note of his calm, friendly demeanor. Rollo was 17 when the tavern owner was killed by Durin while accompanying a surveyors into the wilderness. Being the closest thing to a next of kin, the community recognized Rollo as the one to inherit the tavern. Rollo accepted the responsibility of both the tavern and the power maintenance. The transition was seamless, and he excelled at both. The tavern became a regular resting place for the marshals of the Barren-Lands, who would stop in frequently to check up on things and get information from him. In this way, he developed a strong relationship with the Marshals, particularly Farzan and Sydney. Later, Rollo would be one of the first people in Running Fridge to treat Wayne with kindness. Per Sydney's request, Rollo took in Wayne and allowed him to stay in the extra room he had in the back of the tavern. Thw two developed a strong friendship, especially when Wayne joined the marshals and looked to Rollo for guidance. When Sydney is violently murdered and the Gaiden Corporation carries out an assault on Running Fridge, Rollo decides to take up arms with the marshals and other citizens of the Barren-Lands. He follows Wayne into the Battle of Washboard Ridge. Marshal Service Following the Battle of Washboard Ridge, Wayne gathers the marshals and community leaders to vote for the next official leader of the marshals. Earning the respect of the people after Washboard Ridge, they unanimously elect Wayne. Wayne reluctantly accepts, pledging to do what he feels is best for the people. For years, Rollo politely declined invitations to join the Marshal program. After Wayne is elected, he pleads with Rollo to join the program as his second in command. Rollo is hesitant, but Wayne gives a convincing argument that Rollo is well respected and would be an asset in rebuilding the program. Rollo reluctantly agrees. With Rollo's help, Wayne goes on a successful recruitment spree across many different communities in the Barren-Lands. After some time, Rollo points out that they've built quite a capable army. Small, but capable. All the while, they observe that confrontations with the Durin have been less frequent and there have been less sightings. With the Durin out of the way (for the most part) and conflict at an all-time low, Wayne begins toying with the idea of trying to establish a bit of government in the Barren-Lands. He and Rollo begin speaking with leaders in the existing towns/villages, hoping to come to an agreement that would fulfill all of their needs. With what becomes known as the Running Fridge Accords, roughly 20 different towns and cities in the Barren-Lands agree to provide aide and support to the marshals, who will act as the union's military. The accords also provide economic arrangements that benefit everyone involved. Rollo, once again being a respected man across the Barren-Lands, was a key player in getting everyone to come to the agreement.